


Riding the Great Dragon

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, D/s, Dragon Riders, Dragons, M/M, Spanking, Whipping, dom!Lucifer, omega!Lucifer, shameless porn, submissive alpha!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Sam Winchester is the only alpha in a full squadron of omegas. Usually it is not a problem for Lucifer, the commander of the dragon riders; the young captain is talented beyond belief, unusually polite and respectful. But when Lucifer goes into heat, Sam challenges his command. Lucifer cannot let it slide, not without... consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Great Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of my short drabbles advent calendar. That went well, seeing that I wrote around 3K more than I intended. Go me.
> 
> This one is for sweetonmeclarence, who wanted dragon shenanigans and Samifer. I blame Sweet for the A/B/O content, pushing omega!Lucifer so hard. I suppose I have to take back that I couldn't wrap my head around omega!Lucifer at all. 
> 
> Note on the D/s: The d/s is obviously consensual, but there is no set safeword, just a very, very careful dom.

The huge dragon dives, dropping so fast that it seems like it defies natural laws when it turns and soars towards the sun, the black wings shimmering blue in the bright sunlight. It spirals down once more, wings whipping the air, a thunderbolt of speed and darkness, before it stalls, letting itself fall with almost unnatural speed, spreading its wings to brake only seconds before it lands on the platform, giant claws out, digging into the ground, tail slashing angrily at a dragon who dare stand too close to Demon Slayer as he takes its usual spot, perching on the tallest point of the landing tower. 

Lucifer watches the dragon and its rider with envy; his own dragon is too young and too inexperienced to do that kind of flying. He sighs, distractedly scratching Morning Star on the shoulder, right were his skin is bare. His golden scales have yet to cover him entirely. The young dragon lets out a brimstone-smelling and very content sigh. 

"Right," Lucifer says, stroking Morning Star one last time. "I live to serve." He turns on his heel and walks toward the landing tower. He has a bone to pick with a certain young dragon rider and his daredevil dragon.

*

"Captain Winchester!" Lucifer's voice echoes in the landing tower's huge hall. "What in the name of the Great Dragon do you think you are doing?" Lucifer strides across the marble floor, ignoring Winchester's men who, contrary to their captain, still know how to show respect to the commander of the entire damned air force. Then again, none of them are alphas. Winchester is an exception; usually Lucifer doesn't allow alphas near his dragons. There is a good reason for that. None of the Dragon Guard's omegas would fall into that kind of testosterone-poisoned trap, showing off like Winchester just did. He is exceptionally talented, Lucifer has to admit, which is why he let Winchester into the Guard to begin with. That, and because Lucifer loses all sense when Winchester is near. The view to Winchester's exceptionally well-shaped legs isn't helping Lucifer much, taking sensible decisions in Winchester's presence. Usually Captain Winchester is well-behaved and respectful, and right now Lucifer wants an explanation as to why Winchester seems unable to follow orders this morning.

Thus, it is not the first time Sam Winchester has Lucifer's attention, but usually it's another kind of attention he draws: Captain Winchester has no trouble commanding his flight of six omegas and their dragons — he's alpha all the way — but Lucifer has seen it when Winchester _takes_ orders, orders from _him_. He is exceptionally good at that, too, as if it pleases him to please his commander.

Lucifer has fought desire and the allure of falling in love ever since. 

Forcing himself not to think of Captain Winchester naked and kneeling, Lucifer closes the distance between them, seizing Winchester's arm. Then Winchester's smell — sweat and leather and sun-kissed warmth — hits Lucifer's nostrils, and he is reminded one more time that alpha recklessness is not the only reason he doesn't allow alphas into the Guard. Captain Winchester's heady alpha scent has interesting side-effects on Lucifer's usually so firm hold on his libido. 

"If I ever catch you risking your life again, or that of our dragons, I will have your ass!" Lucifer growls into Winchester's face, equally angry and aroused. His heat can't be very far away, not when Winchester has this kind of impact.

Winchester has the audacity to grin. His behavior is remarkably lacking. "Commander." He bows, merely enough not to be rude. "Wouldn't it be more interesting if you let me have yours?"

'Audacity' doesn't cover it. Lucifer turns around, ignoring Winchester for a moment, but not letting go of his arm. He pretends it's about punishing Captain Winchester, but the truth is that he needs something to hold on to. Otherwise he'll break into pieces, his want is too large to contain. He waves off Winchester's flight. "You! All of you! Out. Now." The riders know not to question Lucifer's orders. They get up, all of them, and more run than walk out, the great hall filled with the noise of boots and the wind of wings. Even the dragons take off; the animals are so sensitive to emotion that they don't need to be told that the great hall temporarily is out of bounds.

"So," Lucifer sneers, stepping forward, forcing Winchester to step back. The captain stands his ground for an instant, the fiery aggression of a provoked alpha flaring for a second before he bows out. Arousal tingles along Lucifer's spine. Forcing Captain Winchester to submit to him will be... perfect. "What is wrong with you? You are an officer of the Dragon Guard, and you know I cannot let this pass. Not that I intend to; I tolerate no disobedience in the ranks, boy."

"It's my alpha nature," Winchester explains, clearly not meaning a word of it because he flashes a smile that tells Lucifer that the captain would never believe in anything but free will. "I had to burn some frustration, and I sort of had Demon Slayer worked up, too, because of it. There is this omega whose smell is..." He breathes in, eyes closed, mouth half open. "If only he'd allow me to service him... there is nothing I wouldn't do for him. I can smell him all the time, how wet he is for me, how his heat is simmering, just about to flare and set him afire. I would lick him open, sit between his legs and suck him dry, give him my knot if he—"

"Enough!" Lucifer bellows. Rarely does he have to raise his voice, but Captain Winchester... Winchester knows exactly what he's doing. "What are you playing at, Captain?" Lucifer hisses. "You are aware that I have the power to throw you into the dungeon for your sass? Or have you whipped at the pole!"

"Great Dragon, yes, please!" 

Winchester looks as if he just came in his breeches. Lucifer is very sure that the scenario Winchester is imagining is very far away from the unpleasant, cruel flogging at the pole that _he_ , in turn, is imagining, Winchester clad naked, his broad back with the toned muscles flexing, the smooth, tanned skin oiled up and... 

"So you want me to punish you, is that it? You are deliberately provoking me?" Lucifer turns to anger so that he at least has some kind of imagined sanity to hang on to when Winchester pushes him over the edge.

"No, _sir_!" Winchester has decided to pull himself together, he is standing tall, but his eyes are averted respectfully. "I'm sorry, Commander. I'll do anything to please you. Whatever you want from me. Punish me if you want; I'd happily submit to any punishment you deem necessary. Maybe you should... I mean, to make sure I don't lose control of my frustration again?"

Lucifer has to close his eyes. When he opens them, Winchester is still there. He is not dreaming. Winchester is looking at him, eyes puppy-soft. 

"Please, Commander Alighieri?"

Right, then. Lucifer can hardly breathe. There is no doubt that Winchester wants that punishment. And there is no doubt, either, that Captain Sam Winchester knows exactly what the suggestion does to Lucifer. "Pull down your breeches, hands on the bench. Twenty-five lashes," he says, his voice dark with lust. Lucifer pulls his dragon whip from the belt. Lucifer's cock is rock hard now, and the prospect of having Captain Winchester half-naked and moaning under his whip does little to help.

The dragon whip is a vicious tool if used wrong. Lucifer is a master with it; it is never used to punish the dragons, only to communicate directions; their thick scales need a certain impact for them to pick up the signals. On a human... At the pole and used as punishment for a crime, the whip can flay a man. In Lucifer's hands it is an extension of his arms, capable of the softest strokes and of brutal blows. 

Lucifer watches as Captain Winchester unties his leather breeches and pulls them down. Cleverly Winchester doesn't look him in the eye; but he is not ashamed of himself, he neither blushes or tries to cover himself up when his large cock springs free, hard and dripping. Oh, yes. Winchester is enjoying punishment.

And so will Lucifer. His loins feel as if they are burning up; his hole is dripping slick, making him long for something thick and hard pounding it, something like Winchester's dick. He watches, forcing himself to breathe slowly as Winchester leans forward, presenting his well-formed ass for Lucifer to use.

Lucifer aim is perfect. The first few lashes, gentle as to determine how much Winchester can take, are laid one after the other in neat rows. Winchester takes them without as much as a word. He gasps softly at the fifth, his cock rock hard, bobbing with the lashes. 

Ten more strokes, harder, has Sam sobbing. Lucifer walks around the bench, his hand brushing across the bruises. Sam moans at the touch. Just to be sure, Lucifer tilts Sam's face up. There are tears in his eyes, his lip is bitten all red and wet. But his lips are parted and he turns his face into Lucifer's hand, into the gentle touch. Their eyes meet for a second, and Sam nods, accepting the rest of his punishment, welcoming it. 

"I like that, how brave you are," Lucifer praises. "You are taking it so good, Sammy, so strong and perfect. If you could only see how pretty your ass looks, all red and warm." Lucifer smacks one buttock, making Sam whine and gasp as he slides his fingers across Sam's twitching hole. Lucifer doesn't care to stop the moan that escapes from his mouth. Sam is so receptive, so eager to please. And yet he is different from the betas and omegas that Lucifer had before him: the alpha strength makes him a challenge, enhances his endurance, his ability to submit even deeper. Lucifer is to say it mildly, enthralled. Doesn't exactly help that he might be in love with his young officer, either. 

Nine lashes are laid on Sam's thighs, one last stroke are placed perfectly across Sam's perineum, making him wail and squirm, pushing his ass back, moaning deeply, hoarsely, begging for more without words.

"No," Lucifer says coldly. "Stand still or I _will_ give you twenty. It will not be pleasant."

Sam freezes. "Thank you, sir." He hangs his head, mumbling something Lucifer cannot hear.

"What was that, Sam?" 

"Let me... oh, fuck, please... Commander, _please_!"

"Speak up, Sam," Lucifer demands, "or you get twenty more."

"Knot... please? Let me... Please, use me. Your scent, it makes me... I'd be an honor if you'd use me for your pleasure. Please, let me fuck you, sir."

Lucifer swallows. Sam Winchester certainly is going all out. Lucifer thinks about it in all of ten seconds. He can have Sam at his service, with everything that means? Lucifer walks over to the table, pouring water into a goblet. He takes a few mouthfuls before he pulls Sam up, a supportive hand on his shoulder, should he be dizzy from the whipping. Lucifer slides his arm around Sam's waist. "Drink," he demands, knowing that Sam has to be thirsty. "Careful."

Sam nods, drinking the water slowly. "Thank you, sir."

Lucifer takes the goblet. "Look at me."

Sam does, obviously clear-headed. "I'm ready to please you, sir."

"On your back, then, legs on each side of the bench. Open your surcote and the shirt."

"Yes, Commander, sir." 

Winchester is shaking as he does as he's told; whether it is from the pain of the lashes he got or because he is nervous, Lucifer doesn't know. He steps over to the bench, sliding a leather-gloved hand up Winchester's thigh, ghosting a teasing touch along the magnificent cock, then trails his fingers up Winchester's wide, naked chest, pinching a nipple hard. Winchester mewls, squirming as Lucifer pinches it harder. Winchester puts his hands over his head as Lucifer ordered, stretching and surrendering under Lucifer's cruel hand. 

Winchester begs again, getting off on surrendering. "Please, Commander, use me! I'm yours."

"I wonder what you are doing in my squadron; you are so obviously well-suited for a pleasure slave. Would you like that, Winchester? To be my pleasure slave?"

"Yes, sir. If you want me to be, I'll do my best to serve you."

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Yes, Lucifer wants him to be. He wants him to be in his bed at night, then to get up in the morning, all alpha and the best dragon rider that the air force has seen in centuries, apart from Lucifer himself. "You shall, then. Lucifer moans as he straddles Winchester on the bench, opening his own breeches, only enough to let Winchester's cock into him. He likes to take the captain like this, all armor-clad, the hard-boiled dragonhide leather rubbing against Winchester's perfect skin, making sure Captain Winchester is following rank. Lucifer is his master, and Winchester — Sam — is but a toy. Lucifer's toy.

Lucifer moans loudly when he sinks down on Winchester's cock. Great Dragon, it's a work of art. A very large work of art. Winchester groans and squirms under him, his hips thrusting up, forcing the huge cock deeper in. "Don't," Lucifer sneers, grabbing Winchester's jaw, forcing him to look at him. "You move when I say you move, _Sammy_."

"Yes, Commander." Sam's breathing is ragged and it is obvious that he has difficulties keeping still, for his cock throbs inside Lucifer, almost making him lose it. Sam's whipped ass surely is sore and rubbing against the bench's rough wood. Lucifer moans at the thought. What a pity he cannot see his handiwork, the lovely red stripes, covering Winchester's tight ass. Lucifer rubs his own cock roughly. Winchester was right about one thing, though: he is going into heat and he is going to fuck Sam into next week. 

Lucifer waits almost a full minute before he allows Winchester room to thrust again. "Move. Fuck me hard and make me come. Perhaps I'll let you knot me if you do it well."

"Yes, sir. May I use my hands?"

"You keep them above your head. You are servicing me the way I want you to service me."

"Of course, sir. I apologize." Sam's voice is an almost unintelligible growl. It's beautiful to see an alpha this strong fight himself. It almost arouses Lucifer more than having Sam's huge dick buried deep inside his clenching hole. 

Sam knows how to follow orders. He doesn't hold back or takes it slow. He slams into Lucifer at the first thrust, almost bucking him off. Lucifer cries out, having this formidable body under his will is arousing beyond words. He squeezes his legs tighter around Sam's hips, not making it easier for him. Powerful thighs are working, raising and lowering, as Winchester slams in again, then setting a fast, hard pace, bottoming out so hard it almost hurts. His Sammy is the perfect fuck toy, he is better than any submissive that Lucifer has ever had. He is fucked like he demanded to be fucked, Sam's incredible strength driving Lucifer to the edge of orgasm far too soon. 

Lucifer leans back, just following Sam's movements as he fucks up into him from below. The big dick is slammed into him over and over. It's quick and brutal and Lucifer loves it. To have tight control over Sam's alpha strength, unleashing at his will? It's a bigger turn-on than Lucifer thought it'd be. He floats with the slight pain, enjoying the harsh thrusts and the dripping slick that opens him and makes it easier for Sam to move. 

"Faster," he demands, and Sam obeys, sending Lucifer's lust into the sky with the dragons. He leans forward, taking a bit of his weight off Sam, hands on his chest. Lucifer stares down at Sam. "I want to come," he gasps, desire out of control. "Fuck me harder."

Again, Sam shows stamina and power beyond what Lucifer has experienced before. Sam is gone, eyes glazed over with passion and need. He moans and growls, tapping into the alpha aggression, the same aggression that makes him so good at the battlefield. Lucifer is close to coming when he feels the knot against his rim, pushing him open before it slips in with relative ease. The next thrust is harder, more painful. The third makes Lucifer cry out, clenching around Sam's dick as he thrusts in so deep that the long dick touches places in Lucifer that he didn't think could be reached at all. 

"Sam, fuck... yeah, in me," Lucifer orders, wanting the knot in him, needing the hot pulsing in him, the knot tying him together with Sam. "Hands, fuck, hands!" Lucifer babbles as the knot inflates even more. Sam obeys swiftly, his big hands on Lucifer's ass. 

Sam watches him from underneath heavy eyelids, little mewls leaving his pretty mouth, as he grinds up, forcing Lucifer down against him. "Sir, anything, I'm yours... I'll do anything," Sam whispers, words more moans than actual syllables. "I'm yours."

It's enough. Lucifer gasps and comes, slick running down his thighs, come splattering high up on Sam's chest, covering one red-pinched nipple. Sam moves inside him, gentle strokes, until the knot is too big. Then the pulsing starts. Sam is coming, pumping semen into him. It makes Lucifer moan hoarsely; allowing Sam to breed him half a day before his heat starts is beyond dirty. Lucifer almost comes again, at least in his mind, because Sam is beautiful and his come hot as it drenches Lucifer's breeches.

"Allow me, Commander, please?" Sam asks and helps Lucifer down, his chest against Sam's. 

Sam's arms are around him and it takes little energy for Lucifer to look into Sam's eyes and make sure he is all right, clear-headed still, despite the whipping. It takes even less energy to tilt his head a bit to the left and take a kiss, soft at first, then deep and long and exploring, from Sam's mouth. Sam is panting into Lucifer's mouth, the long drawn-out orgasm making him shiver. Lucifer calms him with more kisses, with little caresses, until Lucifer comes again, dry, the pulsing inside his body too much to bear for so long. Sam smiles and kisses him with an ease as if they'd been together for years. 

The thought isn't bad at all. 

Finally Sam's knot deflates and allows his dick to slip out with yet another gush of come dripping between Lucifer's legs. 

"Sir?" Sam fumbles to get up on one arm. "I should get back to my duties."

Somehow there is a question hidden there. Lucifer has to think about the reply. He places yet another kiss on Sam's mouth before he gets up, ignoring that his clothes are sticky from their juices. He ties his breeches and moves so that Sam can get up. Although Sam exudes alpha, his eyes are insecure.

Lucifer knows. Great Dragon, he knows what to do. "Your duties are to me," he says, watching Sam' stare at him, hopeful. "At seven. You'll be naked and kneeling, ready to satisfy me." Lucifer can feel a gush of slick coating his leather breeches, Sam's come dripping out of his loose hole. His heat can't be too far away. He'll be ready for his lover tonight, in full heat and ready to mate.

"Sir?"

"You'll come to my bed tonight, and every night after that. If you serve me well, I might keep you." Lucifer is sure that he's _never_ letting Sam Winchester out of his sight. If Sam is willing, they'll be mated before Midsummer. He's almost dizzy at the thought of riding Sam, letting him knot him over and over until he is heavy with pups, Sam's pups. "You may decline; it is not an order, Sam."

Sam gets up, carefully tying his breeches. He smiles, the sass back in a flash. He takes a step forward, then another. "And _my_ bed? Am I going back to it?" Sam raises a hand, caressing Lucifer's cheek. "Because there is this omega I'm in love with and I might not ever want to leave his bed if he lets me into it to stay."

"Burn it. Your bed. And that's an order," Lucifer growls, pulling Sam into his arms. "From tonight, you are sleeping with me. Every night." 

Sam's smile is sunshine and warmth, but there is the iron will of an alpha behind it. "I want to take you as my mate tonight, then. And that's not up for discussion, either, Commander."

Lucifer laughs and sinks into Sam's embrace. He looks up at Sam, sending him a seductive look, heavy with lust and heat, all honeyed omega allure. "Yes, alpha." He straightens up, kissing Sam again. "That's all the sweet omega you'll ever have, Sam, so better think twice before it's too late."

Sam just growls, all alpha, and kisses Lucifer back.


End file.
